<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neon Gods by DesertLily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994077">Neon Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily'>DesertLily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art show, Deaf Character, Fluff, Hard of hearing Grantaire, HoH!Grantaire, LSF, M/M, Sign Language, deaf!grantaire, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has an art show. Enjolras is smitten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neon Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on the train whilst listening to the Witcher soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To some people, silence was a blessing. To others, it was a curse. To Grantaire, silence was normal. It had been normal since he was twelve - a car accident had made sure of that. At first, being robbed of sound had been hell. The hustle and bustle of the world seemed to just be gone. As time went by, he had slowly but surely adapted to the silence. He learnt LSF. He kept going. Still, being unable to hear in a world full of unstoppable sound wasn’t entirely a pleasant experience. A world where he had to so desperately focus on his friend’s lips in order to keep up with their conversation. A world where he could not listen to music or even pretend to be enthusiastic about it. A world where he had to pretend not to be offended every time someone congratulated him on how ‘clearly he spoke. It was a world unwilling to adapt to those with disabilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least R still had his friends. God knows he’d go insane without them. Whilst he couldn’t care less for the politics of Les Amis de l’ABC,  he cared for the people dearly. Most of all, he cared for the group’s leader. Enjolras. His muse. His light. His boyfriend. Grantaire could truly think of no one better. As far as R was concerned, Enjolras was Apollo in his mortal form. It was needless to say, Grantaire was absolutely smitten with him. But Enjolras wasn’t perfect. He had his flaws. He still had yet to pick up LSF - not for a lack of trying. He was quick to claim other commitments over learning it - namely his law degree and political activities. As such, there were still times when the couple were at odds when it came to clear communication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it wasn’t Enjolras’s lack of LSF knowledge that was Grantaire’s current focus. Instead, it was towards what was his greatest achievement so far; his art show. God knows how long R had been dreaming of this. Art was one of the few things he could be passionate about; one of the few things he saw himself as being actually good at. He had been trying for so long to make his way into the industry as a full time career. This was his chance to show the world what he could do. Grantaire didn’t think he’d been that excited in a long time. How could he not be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one problem; Grantaire had no idea which of his works to display. There was the temptation to play it safe; to stick to his many paintings of Apollo, or the one in which Jehan had let him use the as a model for Ophelia, or anything else that could be labelled ‘classical’. Then there came his other paintings; the more contemporary ones that expressed him as a person. The paintings of static covered faces; intangible mouths that would form words that could never be understood. It was his presentation of the world around him, but would it be enough? Or would it just mean an early end to his career? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras had insisted he was worrying too much. He had been quick to assure R that nothing would go wrong; that would go far better than expected. For as much as they argued, Grantaire was lucky to have Enjolras. He had a way of calling him down whenever R yet again worked himself into a state of self doubt. Thus, a few of his personal paintings had ended up in the catalogue for the event. One of the last pieces of preparation came when the gallery owner asked him what sort of music he wished to be played at the event. Grantaire had given her a blank look in return. Then came the decision that there would be no music. That silence that was so familiar to Grantaire would be gifted to any onlookers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With plans in place and a desperate attempt to stay calm, R was counting down the days to the show. It seemed to be growing closer and closer far too quickly for his liking. Then came the not-so-small task of fine tuning all of the event’s minor details; the lack of music; did he want food?; his refusal of the presence of any alcohol (Grantaire had quit his drinking habits and was determined to continue doing so); did he want the event private or public? It left his head swimming with far too many possibilities. But if this was the price to his own success then he would happily pay it. He had been waiting for this for too long not to. Everything had to be perfect. He had to be perfect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the night came, Grantaire felt mundane. He didn’t feel as if he were going to an art show - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> art show. It was like a dream come true and R dearly hoped it wouldn’t become a nightmare. This was the make or break moment in his career. Yet he still felt mundane. He wasn’t anyone special. Just a deaf ex-alcoholic trying to gain at least some form of recognition. He was not the first artist to reach for success nor would be the last. So, along with his suit, Grantaire went to the event wearing fake confidence. He forced a smile onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, the show passed in the blink of an eye. It felt...good. For the most part, the response had been positive enough to soothe the anxiousness that had been swirling around in his stomach. Yet that wasn’t the most memorable part of the night. No, that was what came next. A fond smile was stuck on his face as someone tapped on his shoulder. R’s smile faltered when he came face to face with a very serious Enjolras. “We need to talk.” That didn’t sound good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjolras took a deep breath. Then R watched as his hands began to move, forming signs that were that were more than a little familiar to him. “R, I have known you for a long time, and loved you for almost just as long. You are handsome, and talented, and some much more than you give yourself credit for. I am infinitely grateful to have your love and will treasure it forever. There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with. So, Grantaire, will you marry me?” With that, Enjolras’s hands stopped moving as he dropped to one knee, pulling out a ring box as he did.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Grantaire a few moments to process what had happened. Enjolras had proposed to him. Not only that, but he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>signed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the proposal. He had taken the time to learn a language R would understand. He was fairly certain no one had gone to that much effort for him before. “Yes.” Grantaire barely had to think before responding. “A thousand times, yes!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Enjolras’s lips were on his. He was quick to return the kiss, pulling his boyfriend - no, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiance</span>
  </em>
  <span> -close. There had never been a moment in his life that had felt like such perfection before. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Love it? Hate it? Comments are always aprpeciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>